Tempting Fate
by awesomeinhumanfrom
Summary: Everyone wants something different. Some want kids, some want glory, some just want it to say the same. And then there a some who want romance. And not just any kind. Kurotsushi, unfortunately for her, is one who wants romance. And she gets it in the shape of a tall, black, and red cloud-covered man. A man she used to know.
1. Chapter 1

Yay! This is so exciting! (I love deikuro) Hope you guys enjoy!

...

Chapter 1

Kurotsushi

"Akatsuchi." I whined. My best friend turned to look at me, a pleasant smile on his face. We were stuck on patrol (again) and it was soooooo boring. A kunoichi of my level should be out searching for missing nin, or something useful, but my stubborn old grandad...I would like to have some words with that old man...

"What is it Kuro-chan?" He asked, his voice kind and calm. I didn't think a person sweeter than him existed.

"Have you ever thought about your future?" He smiled at me and shrugged.

"A few times. I've always wanted a wife and kids that I can raise to protect our village." He responded and I sighed. Everyone always said that. I was the only one who seemed to be different.

"Do you think I'm strange, Akatsuchi?" I asked, not bothering with a honophoric. We were to close of friends to use those for anything besides nicknames.

"Not at all, Kuro-chan. I think that you are a splendid person." I sighed and shook my head.

"I wish." I said and he patted my shoulder.

"Would you like to tell me what you want your future to be like?" He asked and, even though I knew the answer I asked anyways.

"Do you promise to not tell anyone?"

"Of course. You can tell me anything." I took in a deep breath.

"I want romance. But I don't want just anything, I want adventure. I want it to be torrid and dangerous. I want it to practically give Grandad a heart attack." I sighed and closed my eyes, smiling happily.

"That is not unusual." Akatsuchi said. I shook my head in response.

"I'm not finished." I said before diving into my next thought. "I want the guy to be a ninja, maybe someone I knew before. I want him to be passionate and strong-willed. I want him to be lean and cute. Lighter coloring. I always had a thing for blondes. Oh, and I want him to be special, to have something only he has. I want him to pretend to be indifferent, but really love me." I sighed dreamily, imagining my dream man. I heard Akatsuchi gulp nervously.

"Kuro-chan, if I may, it sounds like you just described Deidara-san." The moment the words left his lips I sunk to the ground.

"Argh!" I shouted. "Why can't I get over him!" I felt Akatsushi pat my back comfortingly.

"Give it time, Kuro-chan." I almost exploded on him at that.

"I have given it time!" I yelled, taking my frustration out on Akasushi. The moment I said it I wished I could take it back. I sighed.

"I'm sorry, it's just.."

"I know. It's okay. Take it out on me." He said, patting my back. "It's hard to lose a loved one." That sentence made me feel about ten times worse. I was so selfish sometimes! It seemed as though I always forgot that Akatsushi had lost Deidara too. I wasn't the only one who missed him.

"I need to get out of this d*mn village." Akatsushi nodded.

"I'll tell your grandfather that you spotted a missing nin." I hugged him.

"Thank you." I said as he hugged me back.

"No need to thank me. We both know you'd do the same for me." I nodded and squeezed him a little tighter before I turned and left. I would only be gone long enough to clear my head. Nothing bad could happen, right?

...

Deidara

"This mission is a paaaaaaaain, Danna, hmmm?" I smiled as Sasori snorted in reply, doing his best to ignore me. "I wanna blow something up, un!" I complained.

"You don't always get what you want, brat." Sasori said. I was getting through to him.

"If we did you wouldn't be a virgin, yeah." The killing aura that exploded from Sasori was all the proof I needed.

"Oh, and you're not, brat." Sasori snarled. He hated talking about his sexuality, but it annoyed him enough to get him to actually respond.

"Nope! Scored right before I left the village, un." I smirked as Sasori boiled, the killing aura coming off of him was enough to get people to turn and stare at us.

"Yeah? Prove it." Sasori hissed.

"Kurotsushi. Look her up, yeah." Sasori's rage increased and he glared at me.

"I was only fifteen when I turned myself into a puppet." Sasori growlled, using one of his many excuses.

"I was fifteen when I scored, un." I smirked as Sasori writhed in anger.

"I had no interest in girls." Sasori hissed, using his last resort. "They do not matter unless I can turn them into art, make them eternal." I narrowed my eyes.

"Art is fleeting, un."

"Eternal."

"Fleeting." I grit my teeth.

"Eternal."

"Fleeting!"

"Eternal!"

"Fleeting, d*mmit!" Just as Sasori was about to respond I heard something...familiar.

"Eterna-" I shushed him and listened carefully. It was too late by the time my suspicions were confirmed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kurotsushi

I could not believe my eyes. For a moment I could only stare at him, the sleek blonde hair, the flashing blue eyes, the lean thin stature. It was most definantly him.

"Sh*t, un." He said. I was frozen in shock, too frozen to go and teach him some manners.

"Who's this?" The man next to him asked. His eyes flickered over me.

"An old teammate..." Deidara trailed off and I stared at him with wide eyes. "Granddaughter of the Tushikage, un." The other man smirked.

"Good. Take her for ransom instead of going on the god-awful mission." The man took a step towards me, but I couldn't think. Was I dreaming? It wasn't until he was only a few feet from me that I remembered myself. I backed away as he came closer. Then I turned and sprinted off down the streets. I had to get backup. Or to safety. I didn't want to fight Deidara-nii.

"Come back!" Yeah right. "Darn it, go..." I couldn't hear the rest as I scurried down the streets. What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I think clearly? I barely noticed the redhead ahead of me in the streets, and I bumped into him. I took another step before I suddenly fell to the ground. What? My vision grew blurry and I saw the redhead standing over me be joined by a familiar blonde.

"Nice, Danna, un." Were the last words I heard before I lost consciousness.

...

Deidara

This was bad. I had hoped that Sasori wouldn't catch her, but he had come up with a pretty good plan. For those of you who are slow/incompetent, he shed his puppet and pretended to be just another person. When Kurotsushi bumped into him he gave her some sort of weird thing that made her pass out. Sasori logic. Why was he so good at planning? Darn it, Kurotsushi couldn't even run good enough. And now she was going to have the wondrous pleasure of meeting Akatsuki. Just because Sasori and I wanted to skip out on our mission. Darn it! Why wasn't she in Iwagurakure? I sighed, none of it mattered. I just wanted to get back to the base and take a nice, long nap. And not wake up to Tobi for once in my life. Please. Just once I would like to wake up without Tobi asking me to nurse his baby doll. I nearly jumped in the air when Sasori's voice cut through the peaceful silence that had settled between us.

"So...would this be Kurotsushi?" Sasori studied her. I smiled smugly.

"Yep, un." Sasori's eye twitched.

"How!? Why would she go for an annoying guy like you?" I smirked as I prepared to say the phrase Sasori hated most.

"I've got swag, yeah." Sasori's scream of irritation was music to my ears. He refused to talk to me for the rest of the mission, no matter how I pryed.

"So..would you two like to explain why, exactly, your mission that I specifically sent you on remains incomplete?" Pein sat in front of us, rubbing his temples in an attempt to get rid of the headache that he always seemed to have.

"We found the Tushikage's granddaughter." Sasori said simply.

"And that kept you from completing the rest of your mission?" Pein hissed, fingering his kunai. I gulped.

"We wanted to get her back to the base as soon as possible." Sasori's voice was calm, but he eyed the kunai nervously. Pein used his almighty push to impale the wall with not only his kunai but a rain of whatever other unfortunate objects happened to be on his desk. I flinched and Sasori winced as the kunai flew back into Pein's hands.

"Out. Get out of my office. And bring her in." He snapped and I was out of there before Sasori had even stood up. Sasori trailed after me. He shot me a look before he picked up Kurotsushi. She was tied up and gagged, but she could still see. And her eyes bored into me. I tried to ignore the guilt, but every time I looked at Sasori she was staring at me with wide, hurt eyes. I studied the ground as Sasori dragged her into Pein's office.

...

"I've got swag, Yeah!" Im sure the moment they redthis, thousands of people died of irritation. Mwahahah! Suffer Sasori! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kurotsuchi

I took one look at the orange-haired man and my blood went cold. He scowled at me, studying me with an expression that made me feel as though I was going to drop dead. I made sure to not meet his eyes.

"What's your name?" He said in a voice cold enough to turn a weaker woman's blood to ice. I, however, swallowed my fear and looked up into those unnatural purple eyes.

"Kurotsuchi." I said, my tone almost as icy. He continued to glower at me, his expression showing that he was not impressed. I did my best to ignore the fact that his mood seemed to actually get worse thanks to my tone. This was not good, in any aspect of the word.

"Well, Kurotsuchi," he said my name with such disdain that I actually flinched before I remembered the fact that I was a kunoichi of Iwagurakure and I would not be afraid of such a scoundrel. I glared up at him. The expression on his face made my eyes dart back to the ground faster than the Yellow Flash. "Are you actually the Tushikage's granddaughter or are Deidara and Sasori just trying to weasel their way out of a mission." I noted, with offense, that he hadn't used honophorics with any of our names. Of course, taking a stand against this unjust treatment would just result in an even harsher (if that is even possible) redhead and that was not something I wanted to see. So I answered jis question in the lightest tone I could manage.

"Yes, I am his granddaughter." The 'unfortunately' I added under my breath was just soft enough that he didn't notice it. Or he chose to ignore it. He smiled, an evil expression on his face. He sat up in his chair and walked over to the door, pulling it open and yelling out at someone.

"Sasori! Deidara! Come here!" He yelled, and e sounds of footsteps echoed towards the door. My eyebrows furrowed at the name 'Deidara.' When he walked into the office I glared him down, my eyes flashing the word 'traitor' at him. He shrugged me off, turning to pay attention to his leader as he flopped down in his seat. "You two will watch her until I have further need of her. Dismissed." He said, waving them off before diving into some paperwork. Sasori, the other redhead, rose an eyebrow before turning to look at me. Suddenly, the leader's head flew back up and he glared at Sasori.

"And no turning her into a puppet!" He said. Sasori grumbled something inaudible under his breath and Deidara sniggered. The leader waved his hand without bothering to look up.

"Out. Now. All three of you." And with that I was lifted from the ground and carried out by the man I currently hated most in the world.

...

Deidara

Kurotsuchi would not stop glaring at me. If it had been anyone else but her, I wouldn't have given a sh*t, but it was indeed Kurotsuchi hatefully glaring at me. At least she was gagged and unable to yell at me about whatever it was she wanted to yell at me about. Since she couldn't make a noise anyways, I chose to ignore her altogether. Seemed like the best strategy for now.

"Danna, where are we gonna put her, hmmm?" I asked, staring at Sasori. Sasori sighed in return, the look in his eyes telling me that he wanted to answer 'in my scrolls, as a puppet.' Thankfully, he had some shred of self-control.

"I have an idea." Sasori said glaring at Kurotsuchi. "Why not keep the idiots together?"

"Are you gonna give her to Tobi, un?" I asked and Sasori shook his head.

"Although that may be a good idea, he might lose her. I was thinking about leaving her with you. Should bring back some memories." He smirked, clearly self-pleased. I was careful to not look at Kurotsuchi. I definantly did not want to see her reaction, women got mad about that sort of thing.

"We should leave her with Tobi, un." I said.

"You sure? I tho-"

"Shut up, Danna, un." I said, giving Kurotsuchi a glance. Her eyes were wide, staring at Danna and then me in turn. I turned to look at Sasori no Danna, who still had that smirk that somehow looked perfectly natural on his face. Of course, evil and Sasori went perfectly, hmm?

"Alright, go give Tobi his new playmate, brat."

"What!? Why do I have to, un!"

"Because you-"

"Never mind, Danna. Go make a puppet or something, un." I grumbled, giving his smug face one last glare before tromping off down the halls. At least Tobi wouldn't bother me about my old relationships. If you could even call it that. I shook those thoughts out my head as I knocked on Tobi's door, waiting impatiently for him to answer. The door swung open just as I was about to knock again. The orange-masked man stared at me before he jumped in the air, doing some weird dance-thing that only a person like Tobi would do.

"Deidara-Semapai! I haven't seen you forever!" Tobi exclaimed, going for a hug. I held my hand out so that his face smacked into it.

"I need to ask a favor of you, Tobi, yeah." I said and Tobi stared up at me happily.

"Anything for Deidara-Semapai!" Tobi said, jumping for another hug. This time, I dodged him and walked into the room. I set Kurotsuchi down on the floor.

"Watch her, un. You can do whatever you'd like, play dollies or something, but you can not let her get away. Get me, hmmm?" I said. Tobi nodded happily.

"Thank you Sempai! Tobi always wanted a pet! We will be the best of friends!" He threw his arms around Kurotsuchi. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, un." I said as I turned to leave.

"Wait Sempai! Tobi has a question!"

"What, un?"

"Can Tobi name her?"

"Yeah."

"Yay!" I slammed the door as Tobi hugged Kurotsuchi again, turning to walk down the hall to my own room. I tried to ignore Tobi's happy squeals.

...

whew! This chapter took some work -_- i couldn't get a good idea for this and i kept putting it off -_- anyways, i would like to thank those of you who viewed and those of you who told me i had the spelling all messed uP. my fault on that, i forgot to check before i put it up. Thanks again for reading ad please review if you can manage!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kurotsuchi

I never knew the extent of human suffering until I met Tobi. His hand scratched over my head.

"Hello! Tobi wants to name you Fluffy, Kohai!" He rubbed my hair. "Ooh! So soft! You have such fluffy hair, Kohai!" Then he giggled. "Fluffy is your name, and you have fluffy hair!" He clapped his hands and squealed in excitement. Suddenly, he stopped, leaning in close as though to examine me. "Tobi wants to know why Fluffy would cut her hair if it is so soft? Tobi would have fun braiding it! That's okay though, while Tobi and Fluffy wait for Fluffy's hair to grow more we can play house, dress-up, and have tea parties maybe Deidara-Semapai will join us and let Tobi braid his hair!" Tobi clapped energetically as I stared at him. Was he mentally retarded? Deidara and that creepy redhead were looking better and better by the second. Tobi lurched forward towards me and yanked the gag from my mouth. "Now Fluffy can talk to Tobi!"

"My name is not Fluffy, my name is Kurotsuchi." I said levelly. I didn't want him to know how much of an irritant he was.

"Kuro-chan! Tobi likes the sound of that better!" Tobi sprang up and did and jumped up and down in excitement. "Why does Kuro-chan keep her hair so short? Tobi thinks Kuro-chan would look good with long hair."

"Short hair doesn't get in my way during battle and I like the way it looks." I said, scooting slightly away from the crazy man.

"Ooh! Kuro-chan battles! Tobi battles too! Tobi has the best pokemon cards that Kuro-chan will ever see!" I cocked my head at him. What was he talking about? He skipped off, coming back with a plastic box. He pulled it open to reveal tons of pokemon cards. Oh, so that is what the lunatic thought I meant.

"No, Tobi-san, I meant that I fight as a nin-"

"Tobi wants to play pokemon!" Tobi undid my ropes quickly, setting them down next to him. "Let's play pokemon!"

Deidara

"How are you so bad at this game, Kuro-chan? Are you losing on purpose?"

"Shut up, I'm trying." I couldn't hold back my snickers. Sometimes there was a bonus to thin walls. Of course, Konan and Pein's alone time was enough to make the whole Akatsuki wish for sound-proof walls, but right now I currently held an advantage. I got to here Kurotsuchi's torture session without actually being there.

"Tobi wins again!"

"Argh! I quit!"

"Okay, then let's play dress-up, Kuro-chan!"

"Fine, one more round." I snickered again.

"Danna, do you hear this, un?" I asked, grinning at the redhead.

"Unfortunately, yes." Danna replied, focusing all his attention on the puppet he was currently repairing. At another loud grunt of fury from Kurotsuchi I almost could not contain my laughter.

"So, Deidara, I take it she is the one from your story." Sasori said, keeping his tone contemplative.

"Yeah, un."

"So you wouldn't mind if I went and ask-" he began. I was quick to interrupt him.

"No, un! Girls get mad about that sort of thing, un!" Sasori smirked.

"Say that my art is true art, that art is eternal, and I won't tell her what you said." Sasori said, everything about him smug.

"That's cruel, Danna, un." I whined.

"I know. Now say it."

"I'll tell the entire Akatsuki that you are a virgin, un. You'll be subjected to the same torture and failed hookups as Itachi, yeah." Sasori winced at this, reminiscing in the times that the Akatsuki had set out on doomed escapades to get Itachi laid. Let's just say that the Uchiha slept with one eye open and his hands on kunai now.

"Fine." Sasori grunted. "It's not like I care." He jammed a piece of the puppet together too hard and it crumbled apart with a loud splitting noise. I smirked at him.

"That was just more proof that art is fleeting, un." I said, and Sasori responded by rolling his eyes. That just made my smirk stretch even further.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kurotsuchi

Alright, I had to get away from this Tobi-creep. Somehow I would have to manipulate him into leaving the room, and then I could stage my escape plan. Okay, so my escape plan was looking pretty pathetic at the moment, but I would think of something. I really don't care what I had to do, as long as I got away from Tobi. And that's why I could've rejoiced when a perfect idea popped into my head.

"Tobi, did you hear that?" Tobi turned to look at me from where he sat, pouring himself tea.

"Hear what, Kura-chan?" He asked, his voice dripping with innocence.

"I think Deidara just called for you." I said, smiling as Tobi leaped up.

"Really, Kohai?"

"Yeah! You should probably go check on him!" I smiled as Tobi darted out of the room yelling "Sempai!" Now was my chance. I squirmed around the room until I reached a conveniently placed kunai. Cutting the ropes was almost too easy and I smiled at my accomplishment as I stood, sneaking out of the room. I could vaguely hear Tobi and Deidara yelling down the hall and I smirked as I turned to sneak off. Take that, Deidara-ni! I was caught off guard when I rammed into someone. I hit the ground hard, wincing at the impact. Then I snapped my head upwards, ready to tell of whoever had just rammed into me.

"Itachi, do you know who this is?" The blue man asked, his beady eyes glowering at me as I scooted back.

"Hn." His rather attractive, dark-haired partner grunted, his black eyes boring into me. I could only stare at them, my mouth hanging open.

"Are you an informant or something?" The blue man asked. Good! A cover!

"Yes, I was just leaving." I said. He rose an eyebrow at me, turning to his partner.

"Hn."

"Good point, Itachi," he turned back to me, his eyes studying me. "Why does your headband lack a mark through it?" I stayed calm as I regained my composure, no longer taken back by the fact that his skin was azure.

"Informant, remember? I have to sneak into the village." I smiled hopefully at him and he looked at his indifferent partner. Then he shrugged, and sauntered carelessly past me. I waited until he had taken a few steps before standing up and darting down the hall, keeping my eyes on his back until he had disappeared from my line of sight. What a relief, I was finally rid of any...My thoughts were interrupted when I ran straight into a very cushiony surface. If I had been any taller, I probably would've fallen over the couch. Thankfully, I was a very petite person and I only suffered the wind being knocked out of me. It was only a minor delay, because from the couch I saw a surprisingly as well as conveniently placed door. My escape was close at hand, I only needed to leap over the couch and run out the door. I did just that, and when I opened the door I was greeted with black cloaks instead of a convenient escape. Of course it wouldn't be that easy. Nothing ever was.

Deidara

"Go away, un!" I yelled, pushing Tobi away as I tried to ignore Sasori's wide smirk. "Go bother Kurotsuchi, yeah!"

"But Sempai, Kuro-chan said you called for me!"

"I did no such thing, un! Now get lost, yeah!" I yelled, pushing Tobi away. He immediately scampered back, hugging me tightly.

"Quiet down, brats." Sasori muttered as he played around with his puppets. I ignored him, continuing to wrestle with Tobi. It wasn't until I pried Tobi off of me and kicked his face, sending me backwards, that Sasori lost it. The sound of wood splintering under my weight was enough of a forecast on Sasori's mood. And the look on his face made my next move clear, I had to run. Run like there was no tomorrow. And I did just that, laughing as I left Tobi to face the brunt of Sasori's anger. Perfect. I ran through the halls, pushing past Itachi and Kisame (if Sasori wasn't going to be hot on my trail I would teach the arrogant Uchiha a lesson) and leaping over the poorly-placed couch. Konan really needed to redesign the living room again. The flowers on the couch and curtains were just downright atrocious.

"Come back here, brat! You are going to replace that puppet!" Sasori's voice echoed down the hall, causing me to chuckle. As if I would pay for his inferior art when my own fleeting art required money. It wasn't like clay was just lying around on the streets. I was already on minimum wage, I didn't need to have to cover Sasori. As I drew near the front door I noticed a tiny figure trying to get it unlocked. Was that...yes, it was Kurotsuchi...what was she doing out?

"I said to come back, brat!" Sasori's angry yells were drawing closer and I didn't have time to worry about Kurotsuchi. Instead of herding her back to her room I simply pushed her aside, unlocked the door, and took off running, scooping her up and holding her over my shoulder. I didn't have time to think about what I was going to do, I could only worry about getting away from Sasori.

...

I haven't wrote this forever! I got all distracted with my other stories, and I forgot about the story that Contained my OTP! How could I? T-T anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Review or Sasori will come after you with a vengence!


End file.
